battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Tiebreakers
:I agree with this, though, I'm not necessarily sure what happened this month. SSD 愛と平和！ 12:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll fill you in then. Pretty much, someone (I forget who ATM, I believe Pete or Richtofen - could have been someone else) suggested Port Valdez as the Featured Aricle since we didn't keep records until after it was featured. However, I believe DEath and Bryan wanted Arica Harbor as the AotM, so I decided to nominate it. The voting came out 3-2 for Valdez and 3-1 for Arica, so Richtofen made the decision of Arica as the AotM after conversing with Bond about what to do in this situation, which was how this forum post originated after said conversation. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Then I can definitely agree with these terms. Thanks, The President. 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 16:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the proposal, but I don't see why bureaucrats are behind Trusted Users. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 17:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Any users' opinion is as good as ours. Just because PE78 isn't a 'crat like me and Bond doesn't mean he doesn't have say on this. SSD 愛と平和！ 17:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we should join B'crats and Sysops together as one group in this. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I was only filling in SSD on the situation as to why this came up from how I saw it. I didn't mean to cause catastrophe... [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You didn't. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 18:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Back to the matter at hand. I think we can all agree upon the terms of the policy. So I'd like to pass it. I'll archive this soon and add it to the Request Featured Content page. 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 22:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Hang on SSD, its only been open for two days. I'd give it at least a week to see if any further points can be made on it rather than closing it prematurely. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, it should be a policy. BF:TIE. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, but it seems pretty unanimous. 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 17:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Only for users of the community have put in input. Hardly unanimous. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 17:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, to conclude I'm going to open it up to a vote ''The plan outlined above shall be implimented, as part of BF:VOTE, as policy on all votes in the future Vote as usual, voting ends in 1 week - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 15:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - As suggester - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - For making this come up essentially by nominating Arica Harbor when Port Valdez had the same votes by the end of the month. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - Not much to say other than this is fair and useful. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) }}